bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Kisuke Urahara
Galeria Kisuke z anime Urahara_Profile_op1.png|Kisuke Urahara. Ep336 Kisuke.png|Kisuke. Urahara.jpg|Urahara. Uraharadetention.png|Urahara jako 3 oficer 2 Oddziału. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Kisuke dostaje wiadomość o zleceniu jako kapitan 12 Oddziału. Soifon_meets_Urahara.png|Urahara rozmawia z Suì-Fēng przed swoim pokojem. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng oskarża Kisuke o lenistwo. Soifon_spying_Urahara.png|Kisuke szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng. Soifon_spying_Urahara_part_2.png|Kisuke szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng w sklepie. Soifon_gives_papers_Yoruichi.png|Suì-Fēng daje papiery Yoruichi dotyczące poczynań Kisuke. Ep206KisukeReiatsu.png|Kisuke uwalnia swoje Reiatsu pokonując dezerterów. Kapitan_Kisuke.png|Kisuke zjawia się na spotkaniu kapitanów w sprawie swojego awansu. Urahara--1-.jpg|Urahara jako kapitan 12 Oddziału. Captain_kisuke_urahara.jpg|Kisuke. Ep207CrotchKick.png|Hiyori Sarugaki kopie Uraharę. Urahara_111.jpg|Hiyori kłóci się z Kisuke. Ep207KisukeBrieflyEvades.png|Urahara unika ataku swojej wicekapitan, lecz po chwili pozwala się jej uderzyć. Urahara_Saves_Hiyori.png|Urahara ratuje Hiyori. 12th_division_past.jpg|Kisuke spacerujący z Mayurim i Hiyori Sarugaki. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Shunsui uspokaja Kisuke. Urahara_rescues_Hirako.jpg|Urahara ratuje Vizardów. Kisuke_and_Tessai_Heal_Shinji.jpg|Urahara i Tessai pomagają rannemu Shinjiemu. Hogyoku.jpg|Najpotężniejszy wynalazek Kisuke - Hōgyoku. Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Tessai prosi Rukię, aby poczekała chwilę na Uraharę. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Kisuke, Tessai i Rukia rozmawiają o Quincy. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia rozmawia z Jintą, Ururu i Kisuke. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke przybywa po Orihime. UraharaArrivesForKon.jpg|Urahara przybywa po Kona. UraharaAndTessei.jpg|Urahara i Tessai na show Dona Kanonjiego. UraharaExplainingThingsToOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Urahara daje Sado i Orihime wskazówki i wyjaśnienie. Urahara%2C_Tessai%2C_Ururu%2C_Jinta_Ep7.png|Urahara wraz ze swoimi pracownikami idzie na walkę z Hollowami. UraharaExcitedToSeeYoruichi.jpg|Kisuke podekscytowany widokiem Yoruichi. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo. Benihime Sealed.jpg|Zapieczętowany Zanpakutō Urahary. UraharaShikai.jpg|Benihime w uwolnionej formie. Ep18UraharaStopsUruru.png|Urahara zatrzymuje kopnięcie Ururu. Ichigo_wściekły_na_Kisuke.jpg|Ichigo wściekły na Kisuke. Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Urahara trenuje Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara Hatless.jpg|Urahara podnosi swój zniszczony kapelusz. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Kisuke śmieje się z reakcji przyjaciół Ichigo. UraharaTesseiReadySenkaimon.jpg|Urahara i Tessai uruchamiają Senkaimon. Urahara_apologies.jpg|Kisuke przeprasza Ichigo. Urahara kaizo konpaku.jpg|Urahara prowadza Ririn, Nobę i Kurōdo. Urahara Garganta.jpg|Urahara otwiera Gargantę. Ep127DontFight.png|Kisuke zabrania Orihime walczyć. Chikasumi_no_Tate.jpg|Chikasumi no Tate. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Yoruichi i Kisuke przybywają na pomoc Ichigo. Wonderweiss_attacking_Urhara_but_his_hat.jpg|Wonderweiss atakuje Kisuke. Uruhara-nake-blast.jpg|Urahara używa Nake, Benihime. Urahara-vs-Yammy.jpg|Kisuke vs Yammy. Kisuke%3B_Gigai.jpg|Kisuke pokazuje swoje dmuchane Gigai. Urahara_stops_Bala.jpg|Urahara zatrzymuje Balę Yammy'ego. Urahara Kon.jpg|Kisuke wyciąga Kona. Urahara puts everyone to sleep.jpg|Urahara usypia ludzi. Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Urahara Zanpakuto arc.jpg|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo o rebelii Zanpakutō. Urahara pictures.jpg|Kisuke ogląda zdjęcia Rangiku i Haineko. Uraharagarganta.png|Kisuke otwiera Gargantę. Urahara_returns.png|Kisuke przybywa do Karakury. Urahara_Senjū_Kōten_Taihō.png|Kisuke używa na Aizenie Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō. Urahara_Seal_Aizen_(ep300).png|Kisuke pieczętuje Aizena po raz pierwszy. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Urahara i Isshin związują Aizena. Yoruichi_Urahara_Isshin_attack_Aizen.png|Urahara, Isshin i Yoruichi współpracują w pokonaniu Aizena. Ep301 Hisaobi, Benihime.jpg|Specjalna zdolność Benihime. Urahara_defeated.jpg|Kisuke pokonany przez Aizena. Urahara_Arrives.jpg|Kisuke pojawia się w prawdziwej Karakurze, po walce Ichigo z Aizenem. 309_09.jpg|Kisuke. Ichigo_Talks_With_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo. E317_Urahara_warns_Ichigo.png|Kisuke i Ichigo. Benihime-bloodmist-shield.jpg|Tarcza Kisuke - Chikasumi no Tate. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Kapitanowie wysłuchujący Kisuke. The Captains Head Off.png|Kapitanowie w drodze do Dangai. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Urahara przygląda się uleczeniu Ichigo przez Nozomi. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo pytający się, czy może iść do Soul Society. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia i Kisuke. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Urahara przy bramie Senkai. Urahara_Gets_The_News.png|Kisuke i reszta śledzą Reiatsu Ichigo. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo budząc się widzi Uraharę. Urahara formulates a plan.png|Kisuke ma plan, jak odzyskać moce Kurosakiego. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Urahara wita Ichigo po powrocie z Dangai. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Ichigo i Kisuke postanawiają wyruszyć po Reishi Kurosakiego. Urahara asks the group to be decoys.png|Urahara pyta się grupy, czy chcą być przynętą. Urahara reveals the hidden passage to the SRDI.png|Kisuke znajduje ukryte przejście do IBiRS. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara informuje Ichigo o ryzyku. Mod soul creation goes wrong.png|Tworzenie Sztucznej duszy się nie powidło, więc Urahara próbuje to naprawić. Urahara gains access to the recoreds .png|Urahara uzyskuje dsotęp do zapisków. Urahara defeats the reigai 2nd division.png|Kisuke pokonuje Reigai kapitana i wicekapitana 2 Oddziału. Ep338 KisukevsReigai.png|Kisuke vs Reigai Kisuke. Ep344 Karin i Kisuke.png|Kisuke sprzedaje Karin towary. Ep350 Kisuke idzie do Isshina.png|Kisuke podchodzi do Isshina. Ep350 Isshin i Urahara.png|Isshin i Urahara. Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep359 Kisuke i Isshin.png|Urahara idzie z Isshinem trzymającym miecz. Ep361 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Kisuke pojawiają się. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Kisuke z mangi Bleach_okladka_06.jpg|Kisuke na okładce 6 tomu. Benihime.jpg|Benihime w formie Shikai. C193p20 Kisuke ratuje Ichigo.jpg|Kisuke i Yoruichi ratują Ichigo. C_-98_cover_Pendulum_Tessai_Urahara.jpg|Urahara i Tessai na okładce -98 Chaptera. Thousand_Hands_Bright_Sky_Cannon.jpg|Urahara używa Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō na Aizenie. Karin And Urahara.png|Urahara daje Karin kilka drobiazgów. Urahara_and_Isshin.png|Urahara i Isshin. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Kisuke i Isshin idą w blasku księżyca. C459p13Urahara&Isshin.png|Przybycie Isshina i Kisuke do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo został "zdradzony" przez Kūgo Ginjō. C462p13 Orihime Urahara Isshin Sado.jpg|Isshin zabiera Sado, a Urahara Orihime. Chap486 Kisuke w oknie.png|Urahara pyta Ichigo i resztę czy pomóc im w wyprawie do Hueco Mundo. C487p6.jpg|Urahara i reszta oglądają ciała Arrancarów. C487p3.jpg|Urahara i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. Animacje z Kisuke NakeBenihime.gif|Nake, Benihime. UraharaChikasumiNoTate.gif|Chikasumi no Tate. Kamisori.gif|Kamisori, Benihime. Tsuppane.gif|Tsuppane, Benihime. Shibari.gif|Shibari, Benihime. HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif|Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi. Kirisaki Benihime.gif|Kirisaki Benihime. Występy Kisuke w filmach Kirisaki, Benihime.png|Kirisaki, Benihime. Fade to Black, Kisuke.png|Urahara w kapitańskim haori. Kategoria:Galerie